


Cuddling

by Ada_archive



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_archive/pseuds/Ada_archive
Summary: Why are the spoons gone?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> I have no impulse control

"Hyung?"

Changkyun doesn't have anyone specific in mind calling that out. Any of his hyungs can respond. He just wants to confirm that there's someone home. He has a question to ask.

A grunt answered him from the living room. It was only Hyungwon there, watching the TV while eating cereal even though it's past noon already and technically already lunch hour.

"Have you seen the others?"

"Jooheon went to his studio just now. The rest are gone before I wake up, so I don't know." Hyungwon finished munching on his cereal before speaking to him again. "Did you just wake up? Make your breakfast and come sit with me."

"Alright." Changkyun tuned his body in the direction of the kitchen but heard Hyungwon call him again. 

"We ran out of milk and cereal so you might want to make something else."

Well that goes his plan for an easy breakfast. "Do we still have bread?" Maybe he can just toast one. 

"Don't know. Maybe. We haven't done any shopping lately." How helpful. 

Turns out they do have bread but only two slices. That'll do. It'll last him a few hours until someone decides to cook rice. But another problem showed up. Their spoons are gone.

"Hyung, where are the spoons?" He called, "why are our spoons gone?"

"Aren't there still some in the drawers?" Hyungwon wandered in with his bowl to watch him. 

"Those are little spoons, I need the big ones."

He was ambushed, there's no other explanation. One minute he's rummaging through the drawers and next lanky arms are wrapped around him. 

"I can be a big spoon if you want," Hyungwon whispered in his ears, chuckling at his reaction.

"For the jam, hyung," he whined, trying to cover his red ears. "Stop it and help me find one."

"How cute." 

Changkyun pouted at his response and moved to the drawer by the fridge, hoping to find at least one. Hyungwon dropped his dirty bowl in the sink, already finished with breakfast while waiting for him. 

"Here, just use this one." Hyungwon handed him the spoon he was using to eat. 

"But you just used it?" Changkyun received it in confusion. "I don't want it to taste like milk."

Hyungwon scoffed in amusement, "it won't. And you wouldn't care anyways." 

He's right. They've known each other well enough at this point, sharing anything except underwear. So Changkyun turned to focus on his toasts on the counter while Hyungwon returned to the living room after telling him to hurry up. How demanding.

"What are you watching, hyung?" Changkyun set his bread down on the table before sitting next to Hyungwon. The older wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in snugly. 

"A rerun of something. I didn't catch the title." They were content just sitting there watching some drama playing in the background, none of them actually pays attention.

Changkyun was startled by a weight dropping on his head. "No way, you're going to sleep again? Didn't you just wake up?" He stared in disbelief.

"Hush, pillows shouldn't talk too much." Hyungwon had closed his eyes, "besides, you're warm."

"At least let me eat my bread first," he complained. Hyungwon huffed but released him anyway. Changkyun hadn't even finished one slice before being called back.

"Are you done yet?" He doesn't respond to the question. "Hurry up." 

After the third call, Changkyun got fed up. "Let me eat in peace would you?"

"Are you done now?" Hyungwon asked again. He just huffed in annoyance before moving closer again.

"Yes, I'm done now." He was rewarded with a sleepy smile. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't cute. 

"Come here," Hyungwon opened his arms. He knows what he wants. With a defeated sigh, Changkyun plopped on his hyung's lap. "Good boy."

Changkyun doesn't move when Hyungwon eventually fall asleep, and still doesn't move until the others shows up. It's nice spending a slow day like this.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the cutest things I've written. They're adorable
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/illy_ada?s=09)


End file.
